Prisoner of Society
by mediaqueen90
Summary: The thoughts of everyone in the events after 7x01. MAJOR SPOILERS. Was written while listening to the last eight songs of the Triple J Hottest 100 of the last 20 years.


Prisoner of Society.

_Hey Guys this was actually written while listening to the last eight songs of the Triple J hottest 100 of the last 20 years. It's based on 7x01 and the events that follow so MAJOR SPOILERS. I've tried to put the groove of the songs into the writing as well.. No actual flow is intended. Thanks for reading! (And Ironically, Prisoner of Society is by The Living End and that came in at number 20.)_

8. These Days Powderfinger

Michael didn't know what to do when he got back to Miami, except for maybe try and stave off the sinking nausea in his gut. He couldn't tell if it was from Burke's not-so-subtle motivation to get off the drink or the fact that he couldn't see his friends and family, and that he knew how they would react to him being their without them knowing.

And he didn't want to run into Fiona.

The chartered CIA plane taxied back to its hangar and Michael only just made it out of the door and to the small "garden" at the front of the hangar, losing his stomach.

Turns out it was lack of the drink.

~!~

7. Mr Brightside – The Killers

Fiona and Carlos were looking after Charlie while Madeline was out with Sam and Jesse getting groceries before they all bunkered in.

A New nemesis for Michael and he wasn't even in the country. This blatantly drove Fiona crazy. She had done as much as she could to wipe him from her life – obviously without cutting Ties to Madeline and Charlie – and somehow he still crawled his way back in and nested.

Carlos understood the situation; Madeline had helped Fiona explain it all to him. He had never met Michael, but he had made enough of an impact on Fiona that if there was anything linking her to him – bar from physical attraction – then he was fine. Well as fine as one could be. Fiona had stumbled when he had asked if she was still in love with Michael, but he let it go because he just figured she needed to move on. He was cool with that.

Charlie just loved the Idea that everyone was staying at Granma Maddy's house, including Uncle Jesse and Grandpa Sam.

~!~

6. Ever long – Foo Fighters

When Michael had arrived in the Dominican Republic, Fiona's rebut was hurting him badly. He was – in a way – glad that his cover turned him to the drink. It numbed the pain, but after finishing being sick in the Hangar Garden he had demanded that Strong take him past his mother's house.

IF he wasn't allowed near his family then he could at least see them from a distance.

Nearing the corner, the driver slowed down and Michael saw through the sunroom's window Fiona playing with a sandy haired toddler and a Hispanic man standing behind her, looking out the window.

Jesse, Sam and his mother were unloading the car of groceries.

It made his heart swell to know that in his absence everyone was together. But it also made him sick on the inside when he saw the Hispanic man kiss Fiona's cheek. It made him sick he couldn't call out to his mother.

Only then did he realise he missed his family.

~!~

5. The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony

Strong was watching Michael as the car turned away from the street of his mother's house, and only then did he feel sad for breaking Michael's family apart. He saw the look of pain on his deep cover agent's face and he was surprised when he felt sympathy for the man.

He didn't feel it for long, because he knew it was for a very good reason. He wanted Burke and he wanted him bad.

Michael, on the other hand was doing his best to look stoic again, to ignore the pain and hurt he was feeling and had caused. He wanted nothing more than to make it up to Fiona and his mother and his friends but he didn't know how long this job would last – he didn't know if he would make it out alive, or if he would get forced into another one.

He definitely didn't like the carrot being dangled above his head to manipulate him, but after damn near seven years of being manipulated, he did like that he knew _who_ was doing it this time.

Michael forced himself to look straight ahead and ignore what he had just seen. As far as he knew everyone was safe and that's what mattered. More blood spilled on his part (or his blood being spilled) was a small price to pay for that.

~!~

4. Nosebleed section – hill top Hoods

Sometimes to Jesse, Michael's life felt like a concert and he and Sam and all of Michael's family were in the mosh pit. Moving with Michael and adjusting to his life not theirs. Sadly, they just ended up in the blast zone, as much as he did.

Not that Jesse minded. He liked the action. It had aged him some years, but Michael had ultimately helped with his burn notice – even after causing it,

When it came to Michael all Sam knew was that he was the kid's friggin cheer leader. He was the once with the pom pom's screaming the team name. For the losing team. The current disappearance of his friend though was like the half time match where the crowd knew that the underdog would be the ones that win.

And so Sam and Jesse would do their unassigned duty on the underdog's behalf and protect those that Michael loved. Much like the die-hard fans who would be in the nose-bleed section.

~!~

3. The Last Goodbye – Jeff Buckley

Madeline didn't hate her son for leaving. She knew why he was doing it – hell he'd done it before. And for the same reason.

At least he said good bye this time.

Any broken promises between he and Fiona were his mess to clean up, but Madeline wouldn't be damned if she could keep Fiona close. She knew those two fitted together like puzzle pieces. And if you tried to jam another piece in, well it didn't finish the puzzle.

Oh don't get it wrong. She likes Carlos, he's good to Charlie, but she knows he's not right for Fiona and Fiona knows it too.

But that didn't mean that she was interfering. She was just making sure that things stayed ok and everyone close, because she knew that when Michael came home, he and Fiona would fall for each other again and life would finally be the closes to normal that any of them knew.

~!~

2. Seven Nation Army – The White Stripes.

Ironically "Seven Nation Army" came on the radio in the car and Michael found himself bobbing his head to it. The lyrics (or at least the Chorus) sort of rung true to his life. But it had a sentimental element to it to.

A random number had sent the link to the song to Michael burner phone not long after it came out and then followed a picture of a leprechaun. Why Fiona had sent Michael the song, he never understood until he started listening to the lyrics. Even now, he would sometimes put it as his ringtone for Fiona and a small smirk would creep on her face when dialled it.

It was his small gesture to Fiona when things were good.

Now the song was just hurting that little bit too much. But not enough that he could still appreciate the song.

It made him forget his uneasy stomach to say the least.

The two agents made their way further and further away from where he wanted to be to where he had to be and Michael was starting to get his head back together.

~!~

1. Wonderwall - Oasis

Getting his head back together didn't last long. Without the threat of Burke in Miami, and his own hotel room (under surveillance mind you), and access to a mini bar, Michael indulged himself a little.

Seeing Fiona today had made the barely healed wounds open up all over again and well, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be with her for the rest of their lives. Half way through the mini-bar he had his realisation that he needed to get his shit together. He finished the small bottle he was chugging now and threw the rest in the bin.

He wasn't going to shave. He didn't know how long it would be until he got back to the Dominican Republic. But he was going to fully clean up. NO more grog. No more CIA. No more being a Spy.

Michael didn't need a picture of Fiona to remember her. She was burned on his eyelids and he was doing all of this for her.

~!~

On the other side of Miami Fiona felt a sudden rush of change charge through her. She didn't know where it came from or what it was for, but she knew that things were changing – somehow for the better.


End file.
